Shark Adventures
by Shark The SnowWolf
Summary: Sequel to Shark Origins. It has been one year since Shark and friends defeated Fang and the Black Knights. It has been peaceful for the last year and they are living in a new city called Yuki. Yuki city is in Japan. They had named the new city Yuki because of the forest of Yuki to remember the place of tragedy and sadness. Now they have new enemies to fight against.
1. Prologue

This is the prologue of Shark Adventures.

At the resistance's base in Megaman X world.

"Zero! said Ciel". "What is it Ciel said Zero". "Omega is back said Ciel". "Where is he at Ciel said Zero". "Omega is at the old Neo Arcadia where you fought Copy X before said Ciel". "I'm going there right now said Zero". "No Zero I don't want to lose you said Ciel". Please Ciel let me go and I promise that I will come back alive said Zero". "Ok Zero I trust you that you will come back alive said Ciel". "Thank you Ciel said Zero". "Good luck Zero said Ciel". " See you Ciel when I come back said Zero".

Meanwhile at the old Neo Arcadia base.

"Finally I have made it here said Zero". "Well Zero you are finally here and I been waiting for you said Omega". "Omega you can talk but how said Zero". "To answer you question Zero how I can talk that is because my new master rebuilded me it is not said Omega". "Omega who is your new master Zero". "Well my new master is here right now said Omega". "Zero it is nice to meet you said Omega's master. "Who are you said Zero". "I'm Mephiles the Dark and Zero do you remember name Shark the SnowWolf said Mephiles. Yes I do remember the name Shark The SnowWolf said Zero". "Zero I'm sending you into oblivion said Mephiles". "No said Zero". "Good-bye Zero said Omega".

In Shark's world

"What is this place wait I remember this Shark's world. This city is where the Black Knight's attacked Shark and the others. But now I need to go find Shark, Storm, Star, and Dark.

At unknown location

"Zero, Shark, Star, Dark, and Storm I'm going to have a war on you guys said Mephiles". "This is going to be a long war said Black Doom". "We will win this war said Omega". "We are going to battle and this war will be our's said Mephiles". "

See you guy's in Shark Adventure Episode 1


	2. Unexcited Arrival

"It has been one year since we defeated Fang and the Black Knights. It has been peaceful for the last year and we are living in a new city called Yuki. Yuki city is in Japan. We had named the new city Yuki because of the forest of Yuki to remember the place of tragedy and sadness. Now we have a new enemy to fight and let's win against our new enemy's said Shark".

Meanwhile with Zero.

"Where is Shark the SnowWolf said Zero". "There house is empty wait there is a note on the door said Zero". "It says said Zero". "Zero or X if you guys reading this note we moved to a new city called Yuki city in Japan we would like to see you guys agian said Shark". "Well I will go to Yuki city in Japan to see Shark, Dark, Star, and Storm said Zero".

Meanwhile in Yuki city Japan.

"Shark it is a nice night to walk around the park said Star".

Yes it is Star said Shark". "There you are guys said Zero". "Zero it is good to see you again but where is X and you have a new body said Star". "Well alot has happened but I will tell you guys the story said Zero". "Ok said Shark". "After we got to our world and I was put into stasis. After 100 years or so I was woken up by a scientist named Ciel but I didn't remember my past and she helped fought against our enemies then I remember my past. Ciel made Copy X because the real X had dispersed. If guys are asking why I have a new body well because put into a new body. Dr. Weil is evil and his creation is called Omega that had my original body. But now Omega is back because he has a my master and his name is Mephiles the Dark and I got sended here by Mephiles. That is my story said Zero". "Zero is going to be a lot of trouble said Shark". "We must tell Storm and Dark about this said Star". "What is it why I'am being teleported said Shark". "Shark! said Star".

At unknown location.

Where I'am what is this place said Shark". "This place is my base said unknown voice". "Who are said Shark". I'm Mephiles the Dark and it is nice to see you Shark the SnowWolf said Mephiles". "How do you know my name said Shark". "Well because I told Fang to form the Black Knight's and I watched your final battle with him said Mephiles". "Do want to battle me Mephiles said Shark". "Yes but not right now we will fight later outside of your city with your friends said Mephiles". "What said Shark". "Shark I'm teleporting you back to your city said Mephiles". "Wait Mephiles said Shark".

Back in Yuki city Japan.

"I'm back in Yuki city said Shark". "Shark! said Star". "I'm back Star said Shark". "I'm so glad that you are okay Shark said Star". "Shark are you okay said Zero". "Yes I'm okay Zero and Star but where is Dark and Storm at said Shark". "They are at the other side of the city said Star". "I have something to tell you Star and Zero said Shark". "Okay then Shark said Zero". "When I teleported I saw Mephiles the Dark there and He wants to fight us said Shark". "What said Star". "Shark! was Omega there at the base said Zero". "No I did not see him there at the base said Shark". "Okay said Star". "I have one thing to tell guys said Shark". "Fine then Shark said Zero". "We are going to fight Mephiles outside of the city said Shark". "What said Zero". "We need to tell Dark and Storm about this said Star". "Okay then Star and let's go you guys said Shark".

See you guy's in Shark Adventure Episode 2

Keep it cool you guys


	3. The Wrath of Mephiles

Meanwhile in Yuki city with Shark and friends

"Dark and Storm! said Shark". "What is it Shark said Dark". "Well we have a new enemy and his name Mephiles the Dark said Shark". "Shark and Dark that is someone outside of Yuki city said Storm". "It must be Mephiles then said Dark". "This is the plan your guys I, Dark, and Zero will fight Mephiles. Star and Storm you guys will protect Yuki city said Shark. "Okay Shark said Star". "Shark we need to go now said Zero". "Okay then Zero and let's go said Shark".

Meanwhile outside of Yuki city

"Well if it isn't Shark The SnowWolf said Mephiles". "Mephiles are you said Shark". "Who is this other guy said Dark". "I'm Black Doom the leader of Black Arms said Black Doom". "Black Doom you got killed by Shadow The Hedgehog about 10 years ago said Dark". "But how did you survive Black Doom said Dark". "I will tell how survived it all start with Shadow the Hedgehog killing me. But I woke up in a dark place then I heard a voice and it said Black Doom do you want to work with me said the unknown voice. "I will work with you but who are you said Black Doom". "I'm Mephiles the Dark said Mephiles". "Let's work then Mephiles said Black Doom". "Okay then Black Doom said Mephiles". "How is I survived and I want to fight you Dark the SnowWolf said Black Doom". "Shark will handle Mephiles, I will handle Omega, Dark will handle the Black Doom said Zero". "Let's fight you guys said Shark". "Okay then Shark said Dark".

Meanwhile with Shark and Mephiles

"Shark you can't beat me said Mephiles". "Well I will just use my super form said Shark". "Finally you use your super form on me said Mephiles". "Fase one is not enough then I will go even higher like a fase two said Shark". "Wait you have a fase two said Mephiles". "Why can I not beat you Mephiles said Shark". "That is because your are weak Shark the SnowWolf now die said Mephiles". "No Shark I will not let you die said Storm". "Storm why did you die in my place said Shark. "That is because this world needs you and sayonara Shark The SnowWolf said Storm". "Storm no why did you die and Mephiles I will killing you said Shark. "What is this power said Mephiles". "Mephiles the Dark now you will die said Dark Super Shark". "Shark please stop it said Star". "Star get out of my way said Dark Super Shark". "No Shark this is not the right thing to do said Star". "Thank you Star now I'm back to normal said Shark". "I will be back to kill you Shark said Mephiles". "Okay then Mephiles said Shark". "Shark let's stay here said Star". "Okay then Star said Shark".

Meanwhile with Zero and Omega.

"Omega are not going to win said Zero". "Now let's right now Zero said Omega". "Now time show you my true power said Omega". "No way how are you a hedgehog Omega said Zero". "I will tell how I was change into a hedgehog because when I was being rebuilded my other body was damaged very badly so Mephiles made a new artificial body and that was a hedgehog. When I woke up there something different about me. When I learned that had a new artificial body and I was so mad Mephiles for making me a body. Then Mephiles told that my other body make into armor to protect identity from you learning that I was a hedgehog. That is my story how change into a hedgehog by Mephiles said Omega". "Wait Omega where are you going said Zero". "I'm going back to my master Mephiles and We will fight more later said Omega". "Wait Omega and he is gone but now I need to find Shark and Dark said Zero".

Meanwhile with Dark and Black Doom

"Black Doom you are not going to win this fight said Dark". "We will see about that Dark said Black Doom". "I can't win against you Black Doom said Dark". "Now die Dark the SnowWolf said Black Doom". "Wait the seven chaos emeralds how did they get here nevermind then and now I will use my super form fase one said Dark". "Now Dark you have a super form but we will have more fun said Black Doom". "Same Thing to you Black Doom said Dark". "I have something to tell you said Black Doom". "Tell me then Black Doom said Dark". "I created Shadow the hedgehog said Black Doom". "What said Dark". "I tell you how created Shadow the hedgehog it was 60 years ago. I got a message from the space colony called the ARK from a man called Professor Gerald Robotnik. He was scientist and I and Gerald created the ultimate life form called Shadow the Hedgehog. There was promise if I helped him to create the ultimate life form he would bring the seven emeralds to me in 50 years when I would returned with the Black Comet. That is how I created Shadow the hedgehog said Black Doom". "Now let's fight Black Doom" said Dark. "Okay then Dark said Black Doom". After the fight against Black Doom."I will back in a form to kill you Dark said Black Doom"."Wait Black Doom and he is gone it is time to find Shark and Zero said Dark".

Meanwhile with Shark and Star

"I will not let Mephiles kill you, Dark, and Zero. I promise to you guys said Shark". "Okay Shark said Star". "Shark and Star! are you guys okay said Dark". "Yes we okay said Shark . "Happen to Storm said Dark". "Storm died protecting me from Mephiles said Shark". I'm so sorry for you Shark said Dark". "Just leave me alone right now said Shark". "Wait Shark said Star". "Star how did you and Storm get here said Zero". "We protected Yuki city liked you guy ask use to. But after protected Yuki city Storm want to help you guys then he want me to help you guys too. But I could of stop Storm from going to help you guys. So it is my fault said Star". "Star it is you're not fault said Dark". "Thank you Dark for that let's go find Shark said Star". Okay then said Dark". "Yeah me to said Zero".

Meanwhile at Mephiles hideout

"Mephiles I destroy my old armor because I want just to show Zero my new form said Omega". "Okay Omega but never disobey my order again or will die said Mephiles". "Mephiles I want a hedgehog right now said Black Doom". "Okay then I will make your new form said Mephiles". "Mephiles thank you for making me into a hedgehog said Black Doom". "You are welcome Black Doom and now go let's fight Shark and friends again said Mephiles". "My form is a hedgehog right now said Black Doom". "Now Black Doom you just a hedgehog like me right now said Omega". "It is way better then being a Black Arms and I hated my other form said Black Doom". "I hated my other form too said Omega". "Now I'm going to kill Dark the SnowWolf said Black Doom".

This is the longest episode in my series so far.

I hope you enjoy this episode of Shark Adventures'

See you guy's in Shark Adventure Episode 3.

Keep it cool you guys


	4. A New Form Fase 3?

Meanwhile with Shark in the forest of Yuki.

"Storm why did you die said Shark". "Shark stop crying said unknown voice". "Wait that voice is familiar somehow is that you Snow said Shark". "Yes it is Shark said Snow's spirit". "Snow why are you here said Shark". "Well because you will get a new power said Snow's spirit". "What power is it said Shark". "Shark you have a fase 3 but now use the seven chaos emeralds and sayonara Shark the SnowWolf said Snow's spirit". "So this is fase 3 said Shark". "Well SnowWolf long time no see said another familiar voice". "Wait Fang is that you said Shark". "Yes it is Shark said Fang's spirit". "Fang do you Mephiles the Dark said Shark". "No I don't Mephiles the Dark said said Fang's spirit". "Fang where are you going said Shark". "I'm leaving you but before I go there is someone that knows you said Fang's spirit". "Long time no see Shark said someone that knows Shark". "What is that you my brother Zero said Shark". "Yes it is and Shark you have grown a lot over the years said Zero's spirit". "Yes I have Zero a lot said Shark". "You need to defeat Mephiles the Dark and sayonara forever Shark said Zero's spirit". "Sayonara Zero but now I need to go back to Dark and the others said Shark".

Meanwhile in Yuki city.

"Shark you are back said Star". "Yes I am back Star said Shark". " Shark is that new form and what is it called". "It is a new form Dark and it is called a fase 3 said Shark". "How cool said Dark". "Shark but how did you get a fase 3 said Zero". "Snow's spirit told me to use the seven chaos emeralds said Shark". "Is there thing else that we to know Shark said Star"."Yes one thing I saw Fang's and my brother Zero's spirits. They talk to me but Zero told me that I need to defeat Mephiles the Dark said Shark". "Shark must hard you to see Zero again said Dark". "No it was hard on me to see my brother again but I was happy to see him again one last time said Shark". "I'm glad to know Shark that you are okay said Star". "Thank you Star said Shark". "You are welcome Shark said Star". "You guys may I have your attention please said Zero". "What is it Zero said Shark". "We need to defeat Mephiles, Black Doom, and Omega said Zero". "Okay then Zero said Dark". "You guys let's find their base but Star you are staying in Yuki city said Shark". "I understand you Shark said Star". "Thank you Star said Shark". "Shark you welcome for that said Star". "You guys we are being teleported said Dark". "What not again said Shark". "Shark, Dark, and Zero! said Star".

Meanwhile at Mephiles hideout

"Where are we at said Dark". "This is Mephiles hideout said Shark". "Shark welcome to our hideout said Mephiles". "Wait where is Zero at Mephiles said Dark". "Zero and Omega are somewhere in the base fighting said Black Doom". "Black Doom you are a hedgehog now but how said Dark". "Well because I hated being a Black Arms. I asked Mephiles to make into a hedgehog. So I can fight you Dark the SnowWolf said Black Doom". "Let's fight then Black Doom the Hedgehog said Dark".

Meanwhile with Shark and Mephiles.

"Shark are you mad for killing your friend Storm the Wolf said Mephiles". "Yes I am mad at you for killing Storm but I will not take revenge on you said Shark". "Do you like my new form Shark and My new name is Mephiles The Hedgehog said Mephiles". "No I don't like your form Mephiles said Shark". "Shark I will tell how I got my Hedgehog form. It started with my making Black Doom into a Hedgehog and I want to be a hedgehog instead being a shadow form of hedgehog. I got the shadow form from Shadow the Hedgehog said Mephiles". "Tell more Mephiles said Shark". "Okay then Shark I will more about myself. I have two other enemies there Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehog. My plans have be ruined lots of times by those two hedgehogs that I hate so much. When I got the form of Shadow the hedgehog there was a lot of fighting with them. Sonic and Shadow used their fase 3 forms to kill me. But I survived the battle against them. Shark if asking how I survived the battle well then I will tell you why. That is because I hid myself inside of the seven chaos emeralds when Sonic and Shadow used their final attack on me. I was released when you were fighting against Fang the SnowWolf and when you guys were use the seven chaos emeralds against each other. That is my story said Mephiles". "That was an interesting story Mephiles said Shark". "Thank you Shark but now let's fight said Mephiles". "Let's fight Mephiles then said Shark".

This episode was pretty interesting right you guys.

Comment and favorite on this episode of Shark Adventures you guys.

I hope you enjoy this episode of Shark Adventures.

See you guy's in Shark Adventure Episode 4.

Keep it cool you guys.


	5. Zero vs Omega

Meanwhile somewhere in Mephiles hideout with Omega and Zero.

"Where I am right now said Zero". "Zero you are inside of Mephiles hideout said Omega". "Omega what are you doing here said Zero". "I'm here to fight you Zero said Omega". "Omega why do you want to me said Zero". "Well because Zero I want payback on you for defeating me said Omega". "Let's fight Omega said Zero". "Wait Zero before we fight there is something that you need to know said Omega". "What is it then Omega said Zero". "It is a story Zero said Omega". "What kind of story is it Omega said Zero". "It is a story about Nazo and Mephiles. It all started with Sonic and Shadow fusing into Shadic and destroying Nazo forever. After that Mephiles had plans to destroy to Shadow and Sonic. But Mephiles was not destroyed by Shadow and Sonic because he survived the battle against them. Mephiles hid himself inside of the seven chaos emeralds when Sonic and Shadow used their final attack on him. Mephiles was released when Shark was fighting against Fang the SnowWolf and when they used the seven chaos emeralds against each other on. "That is the story about Nazo and Mephiles said Omega". "Who is Shadic said Zero". "Shadic is a fusion form of Shadow and Sonic the Hedgehog. They need to fuse in order to stop Nazo from destroying the planet. In the end Shadic defeated Nazo and the world was saved by him. That is who Shadic the Hedgehog is said Omega". "That was some interesting stories Omega said Zero". "Thank you Zero but now let's fight said Omega". "Okay then Omega said Zero".

After the fight with Omega and Zero.

"Zero you have beaten me said Omega". "I have beaten you Omega said Zero". "Zero there is something that I must tell you said Omega". "What is it said Zero". "Zero you will get hedgehog form said Omega". "Why then Omega said Zero". "Well because you're body is so very badly damaged when we fought and I will make your hedgehog form before I die said Omega". "Okay then Omega said Zero".

After Omega made Zero into a hedgehog.

"Thank you Omega for this new form said Zero". "Zero you are welcome and being a hedgehog will hard be on you but now you need used to it said Omega". "Okay I will then Omega said Zero". "Good-bye Zero forever said Omega". "Same you to Omega but now I am a hedgehog forever and I will miss my other body. Now I need to help Shark and Dark win against Mephiles and Black Doom said Zero".

Meanwhile back with Zero in Mephiles hideout.

"Where is Shark and Dark at this hideout. But where in the world is this hideout at in Japan or somewhere else in the world. This body is hard to get used but I have to get the hang of it soon or later said Zero". "Zero longtime no see said familiar voice". "It is that you X and it is good to see you again said Zero". "Same to you Zero said X's spirit". "Why are you here X said Zero". "Well because Zero you defeated Omega and you can't go back to our world said X's spirit". "Why not X said Zero". To answer your question Zero it is because you are a hedgehog said X's spirit". "Understand you X said Zero". "Thank you Zero for being my friend and Ciel will miss you said X's spirit". "One more thing X can you tell Ciel that I will miss her and I love her too said Zero". "Sure thing Zero and sayonara my friend said X's spirit". "Good-bye X forever but now I need to find Shark and Dark. They be surprised that I am a hedgehog now and I will stay their world from now said Zero".

Meanwhile with Dark and Black Doom.

"Omega is dead then said Black Doom". "Zero has beaten Omega then said Dark". "Yes he has but Zero got a form said Black Doom". "What form Black Doom said Dark". "Zero is a hedgehog now said Black Doom". "But why said Dark". "Well because we have planed that Omega would die by Zero. We told Omega to make Zero into a hedgehog when Zero's body so badly damaged and when he died said Black Doom". "Black Doom I hate you said Dark". "I hate you as well Dark the SnowWolf said Black Doom". "Black Doom I well show you my fase two said Dark". "You have a fase two well then let's fight Dark said Black Doom". "Yes I do Black Doom and let's fight then said Dark".

This episode was pretty interesting right you guys.

Comment and favorite on this episode of Shark Adventures you guys.

I hope you enjoy this episode of Shark Adventures.

See you guy's in Shark Adventure Episode 5.

Keep it cool you guys.


	6. Dark vs Black Doom

Meanwhile Black Doom and Dark in Mephiles hideout.

"Black Doom you are powerful then I thought and you are stronger then me said Dark". "Yes I'm more stronger then you Dark and I have a super form said Black Doom". "No way Black Doom it is impossible for you to have a super form and tell me how did you get a super form said Dark". "I will tell you Dark how I get a super form said Black Doom". "Black Doom what are waiting for tell me right now said Dark". "Fine I will tell you then Dark. It all started after I was turned into a hedgehog by Mephiles. Mephiles told me that I had a super form and that I can use the seven chaos emeralds to transform into a fase one. That is how I got my super form but now Dark let's fight even more said Black Doom".

After even more fighting against Black Doom.

"Fase two is still not enough to beat Black Doom but if I only had a fase three like Shark did said Dark". "Dark I can give you a fase three said a familiar voice". "Wait Storm is that you said Dark". "Yes it is Dark said Storm's spirit". "But Storm why you are taking to me said Dark". "Well because I just want to see you for one last time. I will give you a fase three form so you can beat Black Doom the Hedgehog and sayonara Dark the SnowWolf my friend said Storm's spirit". "Good-bye Storm said Dark". "Who were you talking to Dark said Black Doom". "My old friend said Dark". "Who is your old friend Dark said Black Doom". "Storm the Wolf said Dark". "Storm but how he was killed by Mephiles said Black Doom". "Well because Storm's spirit gave me a fase three form to beat you Black Doom and he just want to see me for one last time said Dark". "Now Dark you can fight me for one last time said Black Doom". "Okay then Black Doom said Dark".

The last fight against Black Doom.

"Dark you are far too strong for me said Black Doom". "Black Doom you are the strongest opponent that I fought and I will let you live said Dark". "Thank you Dark for the fight and letting me live. Can I be your friend just say yes or no said Black Doom". "Yes you can be my friend Black Doom said Dark". "Thanks Dark for that said Black Doom". "Dark! Said Zero". "Zero you are okay said Dark". "Yes I'm okay Dark and Black Doom why are you still alive said Zero". "Well because Dark let me live and I asked him to be his friend said Black Doom". "Okay then Black Doom said Zero". " You guys I have a story to tell you said Black Doom". "What kind of story Black Doom said Dark". "The story is about Shadic the Hedgehog. Shadic is the fusion form of Shadow and Sonic the Hedgehog. Shadic the Hedgehog is the most powerful being in the universe said Black Doom".

After Black Doom tells Zero and Dark a story.

"Black Doom that was an awesome short story said Dark". "Thank you Dark said Black Doom". "You are welcome Black Doom and Zero I forgot that you were a hedgehog now said Dark". "It is okay Dark and I will stay in your world from now said Zero". "But why Zero said Dark". "Well because I'm a hedgehog and I did not want Ciel to see me like this said Zero". "Okay then Zero and I'm happy that you are staying with us said Dark". "Thank you Dark and I have more one thing to tell you said Zero". "What is it then Zero said Dark". "Well I saw X's spirit then he told me that I could not go back to our world because I was a hedgehog. Then I understood what X was telling me and I told him say goodbye to Ciel for me said Zero". "Thank you for the story Zero said Dark". "You are welcome Dark said Zero". "You guys stop taking said Black Doom". "Why Black Doom said Dark". "Well because we need to help Shark fight against Mephiles said Black Doom". "Okay then Black Doom said Dark". "Let's go you guys said Zero". "Okay Zero said Black Doom". "All alright then Zero said Dark".

Meanwhile with Black Doom, Dark, and Zero.

"Black Doom where is Shark and Mephiles at said Dark". "They just up ahead Dark said Black Doom". "Okay then Black Doom said Dark". "You guys can we stop for a one minute said Zero". "Sure we can Zero but why said Dark". "Well because I need to get used to being a hedgehog forever said Zero". "Okay then Zero and I understand you said Dark". "Thank you Dark for understanding me said Zero". "You are welcome Zero said Dark". "Zero and Dark let's help Shark right now said Black Doom". "Okay then Black Doom said Dark". "Okay then Black Doom I understand you said Zero". "Thank you Dark and Zero for that one but now we need to help Shark fight against Mephiles said Black Doom".

This episode was pretty interesting right you guys.

Comment and favorite on this episode of Shark Adventures you guys.

I hope you enjoy this episode of Shark Adventures.

See you guy's in the final episode of Shark Adventures.

!Keep it cool you guys!


	7. Shark vs Mephiles

Meanwhile with Shark and Mephiles.

"Mephiles why are you so strong said Shark". "Well because I'm stronger and powerful than you Shark said Mephiles". "I will go into my fase three form said Shark". "Fine then Shark and I will show you my fase three form said Mephiles". "Wait said Shark". "Just like I said earlier Shark I will show you my fase three form said Mephiles". "Mephiles what about your fase one and fase two forms said Shark". "Well Shark to answer your question. I don't have a fase one or a fase two form said Mephiles". "Why not Mephiles said Shark". "Well because there is no need to have a fase one or fase two form and I am the most strongest being in the universe said Mephiles". "We will see about that one said Shark". "Shark let the final battle begin said Mephiles". "Okay then Mephiles said Shark"

The final battle against Mephiles begins.

"The whole base got destroyed by us fighting each other said Shark". "Yes it did Shark said Mephiles". "Mephiles you are the most strongest opponent I ever fought in my life so far said Shark". "Thank you Shark but now I will use my last attack on you and it is called the Dark Lightning attack said Mephiles". "I will use my last attack as well Mephiles and it is called Final Flash attack said Shark"."Here I go Final Flash attack! said Shark". "Dark Lightning attack! said Mephiles". "Why I am losing said Shark". "It is because you are weak said Mephiles". "Shark do not give up said Dark". "Dark! said Shark". "Shark you can do this said Zero". "The whole world is counting on you Shark said Black Doom". 'You guys all right then I will save this world from Mephiles said Shark". "You will not win this battle said Mephiles". "We will see about that one Mephiles and Final Flash attack times fifty said Shark". "Shark you will pay for this one. Someday Shark you will become evil just like me said Mephiles".

After the final battle against Mephiles.

"Shark are you alright said Dark". "Yes I am all right Dark said Shark". "That is good to know said Dark". "I have something to tell you guys about said Shark". "What is it then Shark said Zero". "Shark tell us then said Black Doom". "Just tell us Shark please said Dark". "Okay then you guys. Mephiles told me that I will become evil someday just like him but I don't believe in that said Shark". "Shark you should not believe in what Mephiles told you said Dark". "Okay then Dark and thank you for that one said Shark". "You guy let's go back home to Yuki city said Zero". "Let's go right now said Black Doom". "Okay then said Dark". "Let's go back to our home in Yuki city said Shark".

Meanwhile with Star in Yuki city.

"I hope that Shark and the others will back here said Star". "Star! said Shark". "Shark is that you said Star". "Yes it is Star said Shark". "Shark did you beat Mephiles for good said Star". "Yes I did said Shark". "That is good to know Shark and who are those hedgehogs with you and Dark said Star". "Star how do put it said Shark". "I will just tell her about it Shark said Dark". "Okay then Dark said Shark". "They are Black Doom and Zero said Dark". "But how said Star". "Zero got his hedgehog form from Omega and Black Doom got his hedgehog form from Mephiles said Dark". "But why is Black Doom here isn't he evil just like Mephiles said Star". "Black Doom is not evil anymore said Dark". "Why not said Star". "Well because I let him live said Dark". "Okay then Dark and I understand you said Star". "Thank you Star for that one said Dark". "You are welcome Dark said Star". "Hi there Star said Zero". "It is good to see you again Zero said Star". "Same to you Star said Zero". "It is hard to see you as a hedgehog Zero said Star". "Yeah I know Star said Zero". "Zero are you going back to your world said Star". "No said Zero". "Why not Zero said Star". "Well because I want to stay in this world with you guys said Zero". "That is good to know Zero said Star". "Thank you for that one Star said Zero". "You are welcome Zero said Star". "What is your name SnowWolf girl said Black Doom". "My name is Star the SnowWolf said Star". "Star are you Shark's girlfriend said Black Doom". "Yes I am said Star". "That is good to know said Black Doom". "Thank you Black Doom for that one said Star". "You are welcome Star said Black Doom". "Star I really missed you said Shark". "Me too Shark said Star". "Star can we kiss said Shark". "Yeah why not then Shark said Star". "Shark and Star are kiss that is so cute said Zero". "What did you just say Zero said Star". "Oh nothing said Zero". "Just like I thought said Star". "You guys I have something to tell said Dark". "What is it then Dark said Shark". "I saw Storm's spirit you guys said Dark". "What did he tell you Dark said Shark". "He told me that he want to see for one last and he gave me a fase three form to fight against Black Doom said Dark". "I am so happy for you Dark said Star". "Thank you Star said Dark". "You are welcome Dark for that one said Star". "Dark! Said Shark". "What is it Shark said Dark". "Now we both have a fase three form said Shark". "Yes I know Shark said Dark". "Let's builded a bright future you guys said Shark". "Okay Shark said everyone".

To be continued in Shark Adventures Ova One the Rise of Darkness.

This episode was pretty interesting right you guys.

Comment and favorite on this episode of Shark Adventures you guys.

I hope you enjoy the final episode of Shark Adventures.

See you guy's in Shark Adventures Ova One the Rise of Darkness.

!Keep it cool you guys!


End file.
